Computing devices are often configured for use by multiple users. For example, a computing device such as a file server can be used to maintain files that can be accessed by multiple users. With multiple users accessing a computing device, there is an increased probability that a file system of the computing device may be accidentally or maliciously modified by a user. Large datacenters can manage hundreds or thousands of such computing device and these modifications can result in divergence in the file systems across the computing devices, resulting in errors and overall entropy of the system.